jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Imperium-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer
Yuuzhan Vong Krieg So, ich hab es mir mal zur Aufgabe gemacht, einen Absatz für "Yuuzhan Vong Krieg" zu schreiben, den du dann in die Geschichte übernehmen kannst, wenn er dir gefällt. Bild:;-).gif Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 11:47, 17. Nov. 2007 (CET) Absatz Da das Imperium unter Gilad Pellaeon sich entschloss, der Neuen Republik im Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong beizustehen, diente auch der Imperium-II-Zerstörer anfangs wieder an vorderster Front. Nachdem jedoch die Niederlage bei Ithor ein vorläufiges Ende für die imperiale Kampagne bedeutete, machte vor allem die Fliegender Händler auf sich aufmerksam. Als die Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV evakuiert werden musste, arbeiteten anfangs nur Talon Karrde und die Mistryl Shada D'ukal mit den Schiffen der Schmugglerallianz an der Evakuierung der Jedi-Schüler, bis Booster und die Händler auftauchten. Der Zerstörer pulverisierte die Schiffe der Invasoren und der Friedensbrigade und agierte danach als mobile Basis der Schüler, weshalb er immer wieder zur Abschüttelung von Verfolgern Hyperraumsprünge mache. Mit der Entdeckung einer geheimen Basis der Jedi im Tiefkern verließen die jungen Jedi und ihre Lehrer den roten Zerstörer, der beim Fall von Coruscant den von Danni Quee entwickelten Gravitationsamplitudenmodulator ein erstes Mal zum Einsatz brachte. Aufgrund des erneuten Kriegseintritt des Imperiums nach der Schlacht von Ebaq 9 erhielt der Imperium-II-Zerstörer wieder eine bedeutende Rolle bei der Bekämpfung der Invasoren. Die Schimäre wurde zwar beim Angriff auf Bastion schwer beschädigt, doch dies änderte nichts daran, dass 29 NSY mehrere Angriffsgruppen bei Mon Calamari stationiert waren und sowohl an der Verteidigung des Planeten und an der Rückeroberung Imperial Citys teilnahmen. Quellen *''Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Die Verheißung'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' Lesenswert Kandidatur November 2007 (bestanden) * : Moddi hat aus dem Artikel was schönes gezaubert ... lesenswert! Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 19:46, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Ja, der ist ganz gut. Schade nur, dass es zur Beschreibung so wenig zu sagen gibt... Bild:;-).gif Kyle 20:21, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) **Ja nu, alle Quellen über Sternzerstörer beschäftigen sich mit Imp 1s und net mit Imp 2s. Und das ganze nochmal schreiben erhalte ich für überflüssig. --Modgamers 20:26, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) ***Deshalb sag ich doch "wenig zu sagen gibt" und nicht "wenig gesagt hast". Mensch Moddi, ich will dir doch nix. :) Kyle 20:43, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Ich habe noch ein paar Tippfehler korrigiert, aber der Artikel ist echt in Ordnung, lässt sich gut lesen und so. Kann man getrost als lesenswert weiterempfehlen... :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:06, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Und das, wo die sich doch sooo ähnlich sehen! Gut gemacht, Moddi! 12:34, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Da kann ich mich nur anschließen. Anakin 21:59, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : MfG - Cody 21:50, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) * : Boba 22:12, 15. Nov. 2007 (CET) * :Adi Sei 09:32, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) Mit Sieben Pros sowie keinerlei Gegenstimmen wird nun auch dieser Artikel aus Modgamers Schmiede in die Reihe der lesenswerten Artikel aufgenommen. Gruß Jango 18:40, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) Vor oder Nach Yavin Aus welcher Quelle geht eigentlich hervor, dass der Prototyp Empire erst nach der Schlacht von Yavin in Dienst gestellt wurde? (In der WP steht bei der Empire übrigens 0 VSY, ist ja aber keine Quelle und geht auch nicht aus der dort genannten Quelle hervor.) In EAW tauch nämlich vor der Schlacht von Yavin die Rächer, eine Imp-II-Klasse auf, wenn es damals aber diese Klasse noch nicht gab, würde das belegen, dass die Rächer als Imp-I konstruiert wurde, und erst später zu Imp-II umgerüstet wurde, was durchaus warscheinlich ist, da die Rächer in EAW sehr schwer beschädigt wird und sowieso eine gründliche Überholung beötige, außerdem wurde die Rächer in EAW nie eindeutig als Imp-II klasifiziert, sondern nur als "Eins der neuern Modelle", eindeutig Imp-II ist sie erst später. Oder EAW hat da (mal wieder) einen Kanonfehler produziert, wäre ja nicht der erste. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:41, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) :In SotG steht das die Empire besonderns nach Yavin eingesetzt wurde "... saw a fair amount of service during the middle and later years of the rebellion.". Das Imperial Sourcebook erzählt meine ich etwas ähnliches. Desweiteren erzählt EaW gern müll und nimmt dort mit Zahlen oder Schiffstypen eh nicht alles sehr genau. Dort finden sowieso keine unterscheidung zwischen Typ I oder Typ II statt, so dass ein Rächer als Typ I durchaus vor Yavin vorkommen kann. Doch alles was ich gelesen habn, deutet darauf hin, das der Typ II erst um und bei Yavin zum einsatz kam. Jedoch heißt nur, das die dinger da eingesetzt wurden nicht, das nicht schon vorher der ein oder andere gebaut wurde. --Modgamers 12:58, 7. Mär. 2008 (CET) KOsten also was ich auch in imp klasse eins geschrieben hap schreib ich hier nochmal:150.000.000 is nen bissel wenig denn: in bacta piraten wird von mehreren billionen Credits geredet und 150.000.000 is so wenig das man mit einem bactakonvoi fast 1000 von dennen herstellen könnte.--NOM ANOR 20:44, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Der Preis steht so in Starships of the Galaxy. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:07, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) Bild ist die fliegender händler nicht gesamt rot angestrichen?? oder irre ich mich humanum est oder so D--NOM ANOR 20:46, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Später schon, aber wenn man vorne anfängt zu malen, sieht es zwischendrin so aus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:07, 7. Dez. 2008 (CET) Bewaffnung des imperialen Sternenzerstörers II Moin an die STAR WARS begeisterte Fangemeinde. Ich wollte mal eine kleine Diskussion zur Bewaffnung des Imp. II lostreten. In Timothy Zahns 2. Buchreihe wird berichtet, wie Admiral Pellaeon bei einem taktischen Mannöver ( in der Schlacht gegen die vom Moff Disra angeworbenen Piraten ) mehrere Protonentorpedos abfeuern lässt. Daraus entnehme ich, dass die Sternenzerstörer der Klasse II über Protonentorpedobänke verfügt haben müssen. Ich finde, dass dies im Artikel nachgetragen werden sollte, da es doch schon eine krasse, wichtige Waffenverbesserung ist. Gruß 78.54.224.81 „Lord Rommel“ 26. Dez. 2009, 18:48:08 :Die Schimäre ist immerhin ein Flagschiff, also ist anzunehmen, dass diese über bessere Bewaffnung verfügt als die Standartversion. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:13, 26. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Wäre es dann nicht eine Idee wert zu erwähnen, dass die Schimäre als Flagschiffe besondere Modifikationen erfahren hat; und wenn sie modifiziert wurde: von wem und was alles? Gruß Lord Rommel (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 78.54.224.81 (Diskussion) 23:27, 26. Dez. 2009) :::Die Bewaffnung in diesem Artikel ist offensichtlich falsch. Das muss man mal überarbeiten. --Heimat Eins 14:04, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ist zwar schon etwas her als ich das letzte mal in diesen Artikel geschaut habe, aber soll die Imp-II-Klasse nicht ne stärkere Bewaffnung als der vorgängertyp haben? Und soviel ich weiß stand hier über lange zeit im Artikel zumindest was von 100 Turbolasern oder so, jetzt schau ich heute rein und das Ding hat nur noch 50 und irgendwie insgesamt weniger als ein Sternzerstörer der Imperium-I-Klasse der bei 60 Turbo und 60 Ionen (falls sich das nicht auch noch geändert hat) liegt. Und im Artikel steht doch klar das die Imperium-II-Klasse ne stärkere bewaffnung als die Imp-I hat. Irgendwie bin ich also ein wenig verwirrt???? aufklärung mit nem Quellenverweis wäre hilfreich und dafür wäre ich sehr dankbar. Darth Chewie 09:30, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Atmosphärentauglichkeit Wie so ist ein Imperium 2 nicht atmosshpäaren tauglich? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.151.181.241 (Diskussion) 21. Feb. 2010, 10:09:06) :Weiler er nicht dafür ausgerüstet ist. Etwa für so Sachen wie nach dem Landen wieder zu starten. Pandora Diskussion 10:18, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Also kommen sie aus orbietalen Werften? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.151.213.80 (Diskussion) 21. Feb. 2010, 17:22:19) :::Davon ist auszugehen. Die meisten größeren Werften sind eh orbital. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:28, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::vermutlich auch weil ererstens alles andere als Äerodynamisch is mit seinen Ecken und Kanten ::::noch dazür verfügt er über keinen einzigen Repulsorgenerator der is bei atmosphärentauglichen Großkampfschiffen pflicht, zum ende muss er das gar nicht die Victorie-Klasse Sternzerstörer sind dazu in der lage, und Bomber sind treffsicherer. Ben4321 (Diskussion) 23:20, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Kosenamen In der X-wing reihe werden die Imp Stern Zwo genannt. Keine Ahnung wie das da geschrieben wurde ... ich guck morgen mal nach. Aufjedenfall wollt ich fragen ob man das nich iwo noch einfügen kann?-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 18:15, 14. Apr. 2010 (CEST)